


Deleted Scenes from Disorder

by winterironspiderling



Series: Disorder [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deleted Scenes, Food Issues, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: A few random scenes that got cut from the main story Disorder.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Disorder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980826
Comments: 30
Kudos: 52





	Deleted Scenes from Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Disorder, so I thought I'd do a little something. I wish I had more deleted scenes, but as you can imagine with a 215,000 word story, not much was cut. LMAO.
> 
> I'm sure some of you will read a scene and think it should've been included, and others will read it and be glad that it was cut. (or maybe you wish more was cut from the main story sksksk.)
> 
> I'm thinking of doing Disorder spinoffs or AUs, maybe with different circumstances like if Peter were a girl, or if Peter had chosen Bucky to train him instead of Tony, or maybe Tony making the first move, etc, but I'm not really sure if that's something anyone would like to see. Please let me know if you have any ideas. xx

Chapter 15: Validation

_Context: Peter's ninth lesson with Tony and a weigh-in day. He lost three pounds to put him at 232. Tony's worried Peter might be restricting too much and confronts him. Followed by Tony's POV on the issue and a reference to the two bullies who harass Peter during the tenth lesson. I ended up omitting this scene completely._

“That’s a little fast, but—"

“Too fast? What do you mean?” It can’t come off fast enough. Peter tried to keep the hostility to a minimum, but it was hard.

“Take it easy,” Tony commented.

“I don’t understand what you want from me.” Peter frowned. “Last week I only lost one pound, and I was miserable, so you gave me a lecture. Why are you giving me another lecture for losing three?”

“It’s nothing, after your weight gets stuck, it’s normal to lose a few pounds all at once,” Tony said. “That being said, I want to make sure you’re doing things the right way.”

“What? I genuinely don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tony sighed. “The weekend with Ned that we disregarded…for the next few days after that, you were at a huge deficit. I didn’t say anything because I wanted to make sure it was a one-time thing before jumping down your throat, but I feel like it’s worth mentioning now.”

“Okay,” Peter said. What the hell was Tony getting at?

“Healthy guidelines are half a pound to two pounds loss a week,” Tony explained.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “I know.”

“When you have more weight to lose and you’re just starting it comes off quickly, but then it will even out. Your food journals show you’re at a 500 calorie a day deficit, and we’re only doing two sessions a week. I’m wondering if there’s something else going on.”

“You’re making me nervous, Tony.”

“You’re reporting all your calories, right? From food and exercise?” Tony asked.

“Of course I am. I’m not eating in secret and lying.”

“No, Peter. I mean the opposite. You’re not not eating and putting things down on paper, right? Exercising extra and not counting it in your daily total?”

Peter frowned. “No. Why would I do that?”

Tony seemed to relax. “I want to make sure you’re not trying to speed up the process behind my back. I know it’s tempting once you see some success, but it’s not worth starving over.”

“I swear, Tony. I’m not doing anything. I thought it would be a good thing that I lost three pounds, and now you’re saying it’s not because it was too fast?”

Tony took a breath. “Okay, maybe I’m not saying it right. Let me rephrase. In some cases, not all, people get excited by their weightl oss and start going the opposite direction. Instead of not exercising and overeating, they restrict even below their BMR and start overexercising. I want to make sure you’re not doing that because I want you to do it the right way. It’s healthier mentally and physically.”

“Tony, I didn’t even know about any of that. I’m just doing what you tell me to do.”

“I believe you,” Tony said. “I worry excessively in my old age. Don’t sweat it. I only wanted to make sure this was a legitimate success for you, and that I wasn’t unknowingly encouraging something nefarious.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “No. It’s legitimate.”

“Sorry about that. Now that I’ve exposed you to this, you’re not going to start doing it, right?” Tony was obviously trying to lighten the mood.

“I have a hard enough time eating maintenance calories. I don’t see myself skipping a meal anytime soon.”

“Good, that’s good. Well hey, you lost three pounds! Look at you go.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Am I allowed to be happy about it now, or are you going to accuse me of more things?”

“Hmmm. Jury’s out.”

\---

Tony felt like an idiot for how he’d broached the subject of misreporting calories to Peter. He’d come off as accusatory and unhappy instead of concerned, and he’d done it right after Peter’s weigh-in instead of later, so now Peter would have another bad memory attached to the scale. Tony knew Peter had a hard enough time with the weigh-ins and the measurements, and he’d made it even worse.

Peter had recovered from it with a joke, and he seemed to understand where Tony was coming from, but it still didn’t sit well with him. Three pounds down was really great for Peter, but Tony wanted to do more than help him lose weight quickly. He wanted to rework the boy’s entire relationship with food and boost his confidence altogether, so it scared him that Peter was putting so much value on the weight loss itself. He wanted Peter to get excited about lifting heavier, running further, and making better decisions.

Tony didn’t want Peter to get the impression that as soon as the weight was lost, the work was done. After how he’d scolded Peter for berating himself the week before, Tony thought Peter would understand that. He’d ended up fucking up with Peter two weigh-ins in a row, and then those assholes had come and piled onto everything. Tony could’ve killed them, and it made him feel even guiltier for the way he’d addressed his concerns with Peter. He sometimes forgot the boy was sensitive and didn’t see himself the same way Tony saw him.

* * *

Chapter 20: Natation

_Context: Peter and MJ hanging out in the cafeteria when Tony texts him inviting him to swim. I ended up changing the scene to the pair working on an assignment in the library._

“So much sodium, dude.” MJ shook her head at Peter.

MJ waved the Lean Cuisine box at Peter before setting it back on the cafeteria table.

He picked the box up and compared it to the nutrition label on her Greek salad.

“Yeah well I didn’t want a salad,” Peter huffed. “I’m not going to go from cheeseburgers and soda to croutons and lettuce in two months.”

“Well at least salad can be eaten cold. You don’t have to wait in line at the microwave for twenty minutes just to heat up fake noodles.”

“You don’t have to eat it,” Peter remarked.

“Yeah, but I have to wait with you.”

“True.” Peter smirked. “But I once waited with you for twelve hours when the new Kendrick Lamar CD was going on sale. So…”

MJ side-eyed Peter in resignation and crunched a crouton right in his ear.

“Oh my God, ew,” Peter complained. “Save it for the ASMR channel.”

MJ laughed in satisfaction.

* * *

Chapter 33: Confrontation

_Context: After the Stark Retreat, Tony and Peter drive back to the city together. Tony asks Peter if he wants to get dinner, and Peter has a mini freakout because it would technically be their first date and that was supposed to be later in the week. I altered the scene because it seemed unnecessary._

“How about I take you to dinner?”

“Now?” Peter blurted.

“It is around that time.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, “but, I mean…will it count as our first date?”

“Technically, I suppose. Does it matter?” Tony furrowed his brows.

“I guess not. What really constitutes a date? Like spending time together, or does eating a meal of some kind factor in? Does it have to be officially declared a date? I—” Peter realized he was rambling yet again.

“No, keep going, please,” Tony encouraged.

Peter blushed. “It’s silly. I just know that if I tell May about us, she’s going to freak out and maybe even not let me see you? Or she’s going to freak out and make sure that we go out as a group first, and I don’t want that to be our first date…so I was kind of prepared not to have our first date for a while, but today is good too.”

Tony smiled. “Okay, how’s this? We’ll go out tonight, no labels, no pressure. Then, once your aunt is up to speed and you’re good to go, we’ll have an official date.”

“Really?”

“I’ll admit, it matters very little to me what you call it, but if it floats your boat to not be on your first date on this particular Monday night, who am I to stop you?”

Peter laughed. “I know it sounds ridiculous. It’s arbitrary once you think about it, though. Isn’t it? Like do married people technically date? In other words, if you’re partners, isn’t going out just going out?”

“I…honestly haven’t given it that much thought, but now that you mention it, you’re right, it does sound ridiculous.”

“Hey!”

Tony laughed. “You’re so cute.”

“Laugh it up,” Peter challenged. “I bet you agree with me and you won’t say.”

“What exactly am I agreeing with?”

“That the definition of a date is hard to pin down.”

Tony groaned.

“Like what’s your definition of a date?” Peter wondered. “Is it dinner and a movie, or is it when one person picks the other person up and takes them to a secondary location, or is it just leaving the house, or does a date only go into effect when you claim something is a date.”

Tony contemplated. “It seems like a dynamic definition to me. I’ll agree with you there. I suppose it has a lot to do with what you say something is. Two married folks going grocery shopping isn’t a date and they aren’t _dating_ , but if they go to dinner and call it ‘date night’, then it becomes a date even if they eat dinner together every other night.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded. “Yeah, see, so if we go to dinner tonight, but we’re continuing a hangout that we were already having, then it isn’t a date until we call it that, so next time when you pick me up and actually take us to a restaurant then that can be our real first date.”

“All right,” Tony agreed. “I can get behind that. Why does it matter so much to you, though?”

“Because, it’s, you know, not just my first date with you, but my first date ever. Plus you’re my first boyfriend, and hopefully my last, I mean you never what’s going to happen, but—” Peter’s eyes widened in horror. He and Tony had barely been together for a day, and he was already planning their wedding. “Shit, sorry. Obviously it’s way too soon to be saying things like that. Sorry.”

* * *

Chapter 39: Consummation

_Context: Peter and Tony are showering together for the first time. They still haven't had penetrative sex, but Peter suggests Tony get off from just rubbing against his ass. It results in a bit of accidental penetration that Peter is totally okay with, but I still cut it because I wanted their first time to be a little more special and intentional than that._

Peter let go of Tony’s cock and turned around to face the shower wall.

“What’s this?” Tony asked quietly, not hesitating to palm Peter’s ass. He dipped in between the boy’s cheeks with his thumb and pressed against the rim.

Peter would’ve blushed, but he was already wearing a permanent blush from how vulnerable he’d let himself be with Tony and because the water was turning his skin pink. He didn’t know how to ask Tony for exactly what he wanted. Not to fuck him properly, but to use his body to get off. Peter wanted Tony to fuck him without actually fucking him.

“Can you get off this way?” Peter asked. “Without going inside,” he hinted.

Tony looped his arms around Peter’s waist and pressed his chest to his back. He mouthed at his neck and shoulders and back for a moment before he adjusted his position. He kept one arm wrapped around Peter’s body and used the other to grab his cock.

“Absolutely I can,” Tony assured.

Peter bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Tony nudge at his hole with his dick.

Tony didn’t breach the hole he’d already been inside with his fingers, but he rubbed his erection up and down between Peter’s cheeks.

“Is it okay?” Peter asked. “Do you want me to do something? I’ll go back to jerking you off if you don’t like it. I can—”

Tony grunted and adjusted his grip on Peter’s body so he wasn’t holding his waist anymore. He brought his hand up to Peter’s mouth and covered it briefly before dragging his fingers back down. He settled his hand at Peter’s neck and let it rest there without pressing in.

“Your ass or your hand?” Tony mused. “It’s a tough call.”

Peter backed his ass up in response to Tony’s silencing. It caused the head of Tony’s cock to hit his hole dead on. Peter grimaced when he felt Tony inside of him just barely. He’d been fingered, but nothing extensive enough to make an accidental breach not hurt. Still, it was exciting, and Tony was already there. He might as well stay.

Tony swore. “Sorry, Pete. Fuck.” He tore his hand away from Peter’s neck to grab at his hips with both hands.

Peter panicked when he realized Tony was going to pull out.

“No, stay,” Peter instructed. He brought his hands down to rest over top of Tony’s.

“It wasn’t supposed to be—”

Peter clenched down around the tip of Tony’s cock, hoping that it would give Tony the right idea.

Tony froze before his grip on Peter tightened and he started to come. He pulled out just in time and came all over Peter’s hole. The water washed it away quickly.

Tony apologized repeatedly and looked more ashamed than Peter had ever seen him, but Peter wasn’t having it. He wasn’t upset but pleased that he’d excited Tony so thoroughly.

“Tony, it’s fine. I promise. We can always try again later, you know.”


End file.
